I Just Wanted a Game!
by Pavilion Queen
Summary: I went looking for an original copy of Pokemon Sapphire, but I got way more than I bargained for. And for some reason, I can't talk anymore! Rating for language.


Wait… where am I?

It's pitch black; I'm sitting on a floor I can't even see..

The last thing I remember is going to bed. I had a long day of searching through different places for a specific video game. Pokemon Sapphire.

I desperately needed to play one of the original games, seeing as Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire had just come out. However, I hadn't had any luck, but I held out hope as I had to return home for the night.

Suddenly a spotlight appeared in front of me, making me jump as well as rest a hand over my racing heart. Within the spotlight a man faded into view, wearing a black shirt and khaki shorts with sandals. Covering that was a white lab coat. His hair desperately needed a cut, and the man appeared to have a beard but no moustache. Odd.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Oh my God, is he talking to me?! Wait, I'm the only other person here, of course he's talking to me. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon!"

… Pokemon… POKEMON!?

"My name is Birch. But everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor." I thought the Pokemon Professor's name was supposed to be Oak. But that's not important right now! I must be dreaming. Because… well… isn't that what I'm supposed to assume? Right? Though to be honest, deep down I knew this to be real.

And apparently this Birch guy can't tell I'm currently having a meltdown, seeing as he just continues talking. "This is what we call a 'Pokemon'." He reveals one of the iconic red and white balls from a pocket and, with a flash, a teeny, blue, mouse-looking pokemon popped into existence. An Azurill?

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. We humans live alongside Pokemon at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. But despite our closeness, we don't know everything…" I couldn't stop staring at the Azurill. Holy shit, I'm actually looking at a Pokemon! It's right there in front of me!

"...ertaking research. That's what I do." Uh oh. I forgot he was talking, but it looks like he didn't even notice that I wasn't listening. "And you are?"

Ah, introductions. "M-"

"Sterling? Ah, okay!" What? "You're Sterling who's moving to my hometown of Littleroot." What? "I get it now!" GET WHAT OLD MAN I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING!

"All right, are you ready? You're very own adventure is about to unfold. Take courage, and leap into the world of Pokemon where dreams, adventure, and friendships await!" I tried to talk again, but this time he didn't even need to interrupt me. I sat there mouthing words silently, my hands going to my throat. My voice just wouldn't work! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Well, I'll be expecting you later. Come and see me in my Pokemon Lab."

No, wait, help me! I'm apparently in a game and can't talk! How the hell am I supposed to deal with this? He doesn't answer as everything fades back to black. The surface I've been sitting on starts rumbling and shaking, as if it were the floor of a vehicle.

Suddenly the movement stops, and I have to cover my eyes as I'm blinded. My eyes adjust to see an opening outside and I'm surrounded by what appear to be moving boxes and furniture. A moving van?

Outside, I can see a dirt road and trees. In the corner of the opening I get a view of what looks like the corner of a house.

Okay, so I'm in a Pokemon game, can't talk, and from what I can tell, I'm the playable character. I feel a bandana on my head and can see a red tank top with a black undershirt. I'm also in white shorts that cover black spandex. My shoulder length brown hair has been pulled back, leaving my bangs and side fringes to hang down. And yet out of all of this, I'm not wearing shoes.

Well, I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I might be able to find someone to help me. Hearing voices outside the van, I gather up what little is left of my courage and take my first few shaky steps into what is known as the Pokemon World.


End file.
